A conventional nail clipper shown in FIGS. 1, 2 comprises a lever 10 having a triangle section 100 at its front side and a U-shaped opening 102 at its front end, a lower body 110 and an upper body 111 fixed together at their rear ends, a pin 12 inserted in through holes 112, 113 in both the bodies 110, 111 and in the U-shaped opening 102 in the lever 10, and a pin 13 inserted through a pin hole 101 in the lever 10 and a pin hole 121 in the pin 12 so that the lever 10 can be combined with and laid on the upper body 111. The upper body 111 and the lower body 110 have a pair of opposed curved cutting edges 114, 115 for cutting nails at the front end. The pin 12 has a larger sized bottom end 122 to engage the bottom surface of the lower body 111 so that the lower body 110 will not separate from the pin 12.
After this conventional nail clipper is assembled together as shown in FIG. 2, pressing down the lever 10 to compress the upper body 111 will force the lower body to move up so that the cutting edges 114, 115 can be closed tightly together to clip a nail positioned there between.
The above conventional nail clipper is considered to have the following disadvantages.
1. Fingers can easily slide off the clipper during use.
2. The cutting edges extend in a perpendicular direction with respect to the longitudinal direction of the clipper body, thus rendering the conventional clipper difficult to operate.